


Clean

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [17]
Category: Oz (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: It's happening again.





	Clean

**17.**

 

The position is too familiar, just like before... No, no, this can't happen, not again...! His head is clearer this time, but there's three of them and they're holding him down. His pants are pulled down and he's back in the kitchen. Adebisi throwing him onto the counter, grasping his hips and roughly pulling his pants and underwear down in one go...   
  
He's dazed, he can't fight back, doesn't even know what's happening until—  
  
the _pain—_   
  
searing, shooting up his spine, causing him to cry out.

The grease does little to minimize the agony, doesn't stop him from tearing, bleeding.  
  
(Prag. _Bitch._ )   
  
Adebisi is singing, chuckling, speaking nonsense, but that's better than the taunts and the mocking laughter from the Aryans.  
  
“So,” Schillinger says, “Who's dick is bigger?”  
  
_Fuck you_ , he wants to respond, but that all that comes out is a raspy moan of pain, and they all laugh.   
  
Adebisi's voice is in his ears again, nonsense mixed with some words Peter understands. “So pretty, pretty,” he sings and—  
  
(pretty is another word for _bitch_ )   
  
he's in the psych ward. Adebisi in the cell next to his, singing and shouting and crying. Wiping his face and speaking to him as if he's not the reason Peter is in this fucking situation to begin with.  
  
“You used to be so _clean._ "   
  
Now he'll never be clean again, _never._

 

 


End file.
